


Roar

by violetchachkii



Series: #30DaysOfTriles [10]
Category: Degrassi
Genre: #30DaysOfTriles, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 10: Wearing Animal Ears</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roar

“Oh God, is this what every niner girl’s room looks like?” Tristan shuddered as he and Miles entered the cotton candy pink atrocity that was Frankie’s bedroom. He looked around at all of its perky glory, making him feel like he had just eaten a bag full of sugar and rainbows. He had even forgotten their purpose for sneaking in there: finding the key to the poolhouse. She wanted to use it as she and Winston’s “private spot,” but Miles refused that idea. And for that exact reason, he was prepared to steal the key and turn it into he and Tristan’s private spot.

“I don’t think so,” Miles shrugged as he looked over Frankie’s vanity, trying to think of where she could have put the key. “Mom hasn’t let her redecorate since grade seven. She says that every time she does they lose half of their income.”

“I can see why,” Tristan continued to look around, his nose wrinkled in disgust. He had to hand it to Frankie though, she did seem to have expensive taste. No wonder she was living in the same room she had been two years ago.

“Just help me look?” the other boy in the room suggested, looking for anything metal. Tristan sighed and started to look around, focusing more on the decore than the actual item they were searching for. He looked around until his eyes fell on something on a pink hat rack.

“These are so adorable!” he enthused, picking off what he had found. It was one pair of black cat ears that had obviously been part of a Halloween costume as well as a pair of mouse ears that had most likely served the same purpose.

Miles turned around to see what the fuss was about and rolled his eyes when he saw. “Really, Tris?”

“They’re cute,” Tristan persisted, looking between the two items. He smiled and picked out the cat ears, placing them on his head. “See, I’m adorable.”

“You realize my sister wore those for a costume in like grade six?” the rich boy stated with an exasperated tone.

“Wow, way to be a downer,” Tristan grumbled, leaving the ears on but looking for the key. He looked over at Miles who was now searching the dresser for any sign of their desired possession. A smirk crossed the blond’s features as he got an idea. Silently, he crept up behind Miles and quickly placed the mouse ears on the other boy’s head.

Miles froze and put a hand on his head. “Mouse ears?”

“C’mon, babe. Have a little fun,” Tristan rolled his eyes, though the sight of Miles wearing the mouse ears brought a grin to his face.

Miles rolled his eyes as well but didn’t take them off, returning to what he was doing. Tristan couldn’t help but chuckle every time he looked over at Miles, seeing him standing there with the toy ears on his head. It was quite the sight to see, after all.

Tristan had just opened Frankie’s jewelry box, seeing what looked like something that resembled a key when the sound of someone clearing their throat made him jump.

“Really guys?” Frankie asked, leaning against the door frame. From where she was standing, it must’ve been quite the sight to behold. Her brother and his boyfriend were walking around her bubble gum colored room wearing old Halloween store animal ears.

“Where’s the key?” Miles demanded. All Frankie did was laugh and shake her head.

“You’re never gonna find it,” she shrugged, “But I’m glad I saw this.”

The girl reached into her purse, grabbing her phone and snapping a picture of the pair. Miles and Tristan made eye contact before running towards her. They chased her out of the room, all three running through the halls of the Hollingsworth mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback are appreciated.


End file.
